Cobardía, Papel y Lapiz es igual a ¿Yoh?
by Hana Dawn
Summary: -Oneshot- Otra opción de lo que pudiese haber pasado los últimos dos días de la estadía de Yoh en Fumbari antes de partir a Norte América. YohxAnna.


_Cobardía , Papel y Lapiz = ¿Yoh?  
Por Hana D._

* * *

Anna cerró con cuidado la puerta de su cuarto, dispuesta a dormir rápidamente. Se estiró imitando a su prometido sin quererlo, rascó su brazo y se acercó al espejo que le había regalado su sensei para el buen feng-shui. Se sentó frente a él. Tomó su siempre confiable y personal cepillo de hebras orgánicas, y cepilló suavemente su sedoso cabello, muy lento, mirando su reflejo sin pestañear. Al acabar, dejó el peine en el mismo lugar, y, por alguna razón, siguió el rastro que dejó su mano. Justo ahí, bajo su segundo objeto reposante en el velador -un reloj sin importancia-, había algo que no encajaba. Una hoja de papel.  
  
La sacó con desdén, sin siquiera mover un poco el reloj, y se acercó a la ventana y a la luz de la luna para leer el contenido. Ya sola, no quería encender la luz y molestar a los hospedados: Sería una mala anfitriona. Estiró la hoja con las mismas "ganas" y leyó unas líneas, casi siete palabras. Apenas captó la caligrafía, se detuvo, y salió de la habitación sin hacer aspaviento alguno o pausa entre sus acciones, aún el papel en sus manos.  
  
El muchacho cerró por fin los ojos, intentando guardar fuerzas para el viaje del día siguiente, tratando de obviar el incidente del bolso y de su llegada tardía. El día de ayer creyó haberlo aclarado todo...  
  
Vagamente recordaba algunas palabras. Tenían tan poca importancia, aún viniendo del día anterior. ¡Además, sólo le quedaba UN día en Fumbari! Había estado pensando en otras cosas también, a pesar de ser su idea el salir...  
  
"¿Veremos las mismas estrellas?" Una pregunta curiosa, piensa él, pero tonta al fin y al cabo. Buen tema de conversación.  
  
"No. No seas ingenuo. La diferencia horaria es demasiado grande."   
  
... Aunque demasiado corto. De todas formas a ella le gustaban las respuestas cortas.  
  
Entre su pausa continuada, él alcanzó a verla temblar y tratar de darse calor. Volteó y, ¡tararán! una máquina de expendios calientes enlatados. ¡Qué casualidad! Se alejó un poco del barandal del puente y de Anna y registró sus bolsillos. ¡Oh, yens! Y, ¡oh! los suficientes para un té. ¡Doble casualidad! Al voltear hacia ella con la lata en mano, estaba sentada en la banca "sutilmente" colocada junto al expendio, soplando sus manos frías con su fresco aliento a menta. Ella siempre anticipando sus acciones y pensamientos. Sonrió.  
  
El entregarle una lata con té fue una buena idea (de las pocas), pero el silencio que siguió lo empeoró. Fue un lindo momento el verla abrazada al calor que emitía el líquido, pero después de tomar un sorbo, ya se hizo incómodo. Su expresión era "Quiero regresar a casa, tienes que hacer la cena." y no parecía querer cambiarla.   
  
Trató de no suspirar al resignarse y se puso de pie. Anna se le había quedado mirando, entre su semblante serio un fugaz escape de sorpresa. Y para la sorpresa de él, ella dijo:  
  
"¿Eso es todo?"   
  
Se volteó hacia ella después de mirar el reflejo de la luna en el río. El mismo color platina de sus cabellos. Parpadeó un par de veces y no pudo evitar la risa al preguntarle que repitiera lo dicho. Ella, extrañamente, se sonrojó y evitó su mirada, enterrándose en el pavimento junto a la banca, y murmuró un "Olvídalo..." leve.  
  
"¿Querías algo más?" Volvió a reír, incrédulo y con mariposas en el estómago.  
  
"Dije que lo olvidaras. Ahora vámonos, hace más frío." Trató inútilmente de alejarse y evitar el tema, mas su acompañante la atajó de la mano y la obligó a quedarse.   
  
"No, Anna. No nos vamos." Sonrió travieso. El sonrojo de la itako no parecía con intenciones de desaparecer al girarse y encararlo. Una sensación de vacío en su esófago se repetía con el latir de su cabeza. "Quedaste con gusto a poco..." Sin respuesta y volvió su risita.   
  
"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Parecía ya controlar el rojo de su cara al subir la voz y verlo con intenciones asesinas.  
  
"Es que... Jamás pensé que..." Su risa fue deteniéndose suavemente, su voz cada vez más pausada, acercando sus cálidas y ásperas manos hacia las pálidas y frías de ella. Los ojos de la rubia se agrandaron cuando él tomó sus manos y las acercó a su pecho, estrechándolas y sonriéndole.   
  
"Pensaste..." Continuó ella, encantada por su calidez, sus ojos temblorosos sin razón alguna. Él sonrió más.  
  
"Jamás pensé que fueras a extrañar el que haga las tareas de la casa." Y sonrió de lo más inocente, mostrando toda su blanca dentadura.   
  
Salió de su remembranza de la noche pasada, temeroso de recordar el golpe recibido y el frío del río por la noche. Por eso habían actuado extraño durante este día. Ella sabía esconder su enojo muy bien, pero él su miedo para nada. Buena idea el haber estado todo el día con Manta, evitándola, pensó. El único contacto con ella fue el del bolso que aún reposaba sobre él.   
  
Pensándolo bien, ¿por qué ella hizo de todas formas su traje? Su razón de "No quiero que mi futuro esposo y futuro Shaman King se presente desastrado a sus batallas." era muy poco, siendo de colosal tamaño el enfado.   
  
Ruidos fuertes de pisadas apuradas interrumpieron sus pensamientos, y estos se bloquearon cuando la persona dueña de ese ruido entró de la misma brusca manera, azotando la puerta corrediza de su cuarto, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo agarró de la solapa de su yukata. Lo elevó por las aires, plantándole un papel en la cara, y finalmente sacó su vozarrón:  
  
"¡¿Qué significa esto, Yoh Asakura?!"   
  
"A-A-a...a-a-a-a--"  
  
"¡Deja de balbucear!" Y lo soltó, sujetando la hoja para que no se caiga o rompa. El castaño cayó duramente entre su susto y se hizo hacia atrás a lo escarabajo hasta toparse con la pared. Del visitante salía un aura roja, llena de furia, concentrándose más en su puño. El chico alzó una mano y murmuró:  
  
"A... Anna... Yo... Puedo explicarlo..."   
  
"¿Ah, sí? Espero que sea verdad, y hazlo rápido." Se acercó con un solo paso y lo hizo pararse con el mismo jalón. Luego le volvió a plantar la hoja en la cara y se cruzó de brazos.   
  
La hoja cayó de su hinchada y roja cara y reposó en sus manos. Yoh se quejó por un momento, pero al identificar el susodicho objeto sy cara se coloreó más roja que antes.   
  
"A... Anna..."  
  
"Estoy esperando." Dijo simple y cortante.  
  
"¿Qué...? ¿Por qué...? ¿Tú lo has...?"  
  
"Léelo. No pienso leer algo de un cobarde: Que el cobarde venga y me lo diga él mismo." Le respondió todo. El chico tragó saliva muy duro, temblando y sudando. ¡Por Kami-sama, que crueldad!  
  
"E... e-e..."  
  
"¡¡Que lo leas!!" El pobre se arrugó entero y no tuvo más opción que leerlo a gritos para apaciguarla y así no costarle el llegar a la tierra por un golpe.  
  
"¡Anna, siento mucho lo de anoche, fui un estúpido! ¡No sé cómo no me di cuenta que me vas a extrañar a mí, tanto como yo te voy a extrañar a ti, porque eres única, eres mi prometida, y sobre todo, mi mejor amiga! ¡Siento haber hecho tal burrada, pero estaba y sigo estando confundido! ¡Esto no es fácil, créeme! ¡No es llegar y caminar en Norte América así nada más! ¡Estoy preocupado por dejarte aquí, estoy preocupado por no poder llegar a ser el hombre con el cual tú te quieres casar, el Shaman King, estoy preocupado por no volver a verte, estoy preocupado, especialmente, porque encuentres a alguien más en mi ausencia y yo ya no pueda permanecer a tu lado! ¡De veras lo lamento, Annita, pero no estoy listo para dejarte y esta es la única manera de decírtelo! ¡Si te preguntas el por qué, es que tengo miedo a quedar con una marca permanente por alguno de tus golpes y esa sea la única marca que quede de ti sobre mí! ¡Le tengo miedo al olvido, Anna! …"  
  
Y fue calmándose. ¿Por qué sentían que las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar a chorro? ¿Por qué su enojo fue gradualmente desapareciendo desde la segunda oración? Y continuó en el silencio:  
  
"En serio lo siento… Y espero que me perdones aunque sea un poco. Puedes pegarme cuanto quieras, con tal de que así no me olvides… Yoh."  
  
Permanecieron de pie, sin mirarse a las caras, durante unos instantes. Toda la pensión estaba en silencio.   
  
Anna refregó su cara, asegurándose de que no haya caído nada que Yoh no debería ver. Afortunadamente, no encontró ninguna. Se volteó y se dispuso a salir del cuarto, hasta que un par de brazos la rodearon de súbito. Sus órbitas grises se abrieron tanto que parecían platos mientras él la estrechaba.   
  
"Escúchame, Annita... Yo..." Ella dejó que él le abrace. "Te voy a extrañar mucho..."  
  
Aguardaron. Ni siquiera el viento soplaba esa noche, en ese momento. Y, ahogando unos sollozos que se escapaban por su garganta, se volteó hacia él. Su semblante era triste al romper la alianza.  
  
"¿Te hice llorar otra vez?" Preguntó con una risita y la voz rota.  
  
"Anna Kyouyama no llora..." Sonrió un poco en respuesta. Él se le acercó y apoyó su cabeza en el surco entre su cuello y su hombro, acomodándose como si estuviera hecho a la medida. Ella no se lo impidió. Sujetó sus brazos a los lados, sin presionar muy fuerte, y se separaron.  
  
La sonrisa no se borraba aún, sus ojos fijos en el suelo. Él también.   
  
"Eres un cobarde, ¿sabías?"   
  
"Lo sé muy bien."  
  
Unos instantes más de silencio antes de que ella quisiera irse de nuevo y el bostece. Se despidieron con leves balbuceos, y la chica salió.  
  
Yoh soltó el suspiro que tenía guardado y se estiró como siempre. Arregló un poco su futón y se acostó. Dio unas vueltas. No se sintió cómodo. Finalmente se dio cuenta: Como último día, había olvidado ir al baño. Se rió de sí mismo y volvió a ponerse de pie. Corrió la puerta y algo se le tiró encima.   
  
"No te olvidaré. Jamás."   
  
Se sonrió, y pasó sus brazos tras la espalda de la itako, estrechándola más fuerte y acortando la distancia que había entre ellos. Sus dos cabelleras claras ocultando todo, excepto sus sonrisas.

* * *

****

****

**Fin**

****

****

****

* * *

****

****

**N/A:** Uh, que corto. o.o ¿Les gustará? Sí, sí les va a gustar... ¿En serio? Puede ser, es que a veces las cosas te salen tan mal... XDD ¬¬ Mejor me callo.   
  
Ahh... Que rosa XDDDDD Y weno, me gusta muuuuuuuuucho este pairing, así que no puedo evitarlo XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Sí, lo sé, Yoh un "poco"(qué poco, ¡MUY!) brusco, y quizás "algo"(repito, MUY) tonto, pero tienen que tener en cuenta que probablemente haya hecho algunas cosas por eso. U   
  
¡Reviews, por favor! n.n Vean esta linda sonrisita...  
  
Para _Keiko Asakura_(¡wii! XDDD gracias), _Idril Aarethel_(pero yo te obligué, ¿recuerdas? XD), y _Ayame_, gracias por leer _Noche Invernal_.   
  
Hana D. con otra de sus voladas, damas y caballeros, se despide por un tiempo. ¡Ittarashai!


End file.
